


paenitebit

by AskYukiko



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Dying Memories, Ep 11 AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskYukiko/pseuds/AskYukiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regrets. Everyone has them. Even if he didn't seem to have any when he died, that was because he had already let go of everything; just to see you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	paenitebit

_'Rationality huh... If you break it to me now, I wouldn't have expected to think like this. Don't kill, don't die... I can't. If dying means such a small chance of seeing you again, I would do it. I'm **not a monster** ; I'm **human**... So, so human.'_

Miyoshi laughs as so many thoughts ran through his mind. They were thoughts directed to his current situation, the fading pain from his wound, and most of all, you.

He couldn't forget after all this time, your dazzling smile that seemed to soothe all sorts of fatigue, stress and pain. You were so close to him, a ray of light in his darkest hours.

It was a simple relationship, absolutely unlike what people would preceive a relationship with him would be like. You were young, both schooling together as elementary school classmates, developing into friends at junior high, confidants in high school, but even before you could transit to university...

_You passed on with a single gunshot to the head in midst of pure bad luck._

Upon agreeing to meet each other at the same cafe after graduation, you never came. No matter how long he sat himself at the cafe, even after seeing your lifeless body, he couldn't get over it. His eyesight was blurry, his hands shook, he couldn't even breathe properly.

'Why?' He shakily murmured.

You were caught in an armed robbery and died as you fought back.

No matter how much he prayed to God that day, you never came back.

University was a blur. He couldn't recall any times that were precious to him. He just lived through it as if it was just routine to do so.

He graduated. And that was when an opportunity presented itself.

_'You know, you always seemed like a cunning undercover agent to me. You never let your guard down do you?' You spoke. He laughs,'Really? I'm charismatic if I do say so myself.' You slapped his back playfully,'Gosh you're so self centred! Hahahah!' He tackles you and grins,'Only for you darling~'_

_'Gross! Get off hahaha!'_  
_'Really now? You know you can't resist me~'_  
_'Eww.'_

His lips curved upwards.

'I'll like to take part in it. Thank you for the opportunity.'

Yuuki warns,'You are aware of the consequences are you? Everything in your life is going to disappear and loneliness will consume that space. Are you prepared for such a life?'

He smirks back, confident.

'I'm very well read in loneliness. There is nothing to worry.'

He laughs again as his vision fades black.

'I wasn't cut out for it... Was I, [Name]-chan?' Deciding to stick the information onto his collar, he lets out a shaky breath.

_'Humans are human. We try so hard to become something we're not. This is breaking our personal motto, but I'm human after all... I'm not perfe-'_

Before the cold air was no longer lingering near his face, one **last** memory surfaced.

_'You know, your name is weird.' You said as you ate your shaved ice. He cocked his eyebrow in disbelief,'Really now? I think [Name] doesn't suit you at all either.' You looked dead serious in his eyes,'Hey. But I think if you had the chance to change your name, Miyoshi would suit you better. Meh, but its you after all. Stupid...'_

Now now, remembering **your ow** **n** given name?

His vision faded as a single breath was let out.

**'I'm so stupid aren't I, [Name]-chan?'**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to portay Miyoshi in a more human like way than the usual Miyoshi we know. It may not be the best interpretation, but I like to think that under all of that, there was someone who motivated him to undergo all that harsh training and become who he is now. 
> 
> I also like to think that that someone was what inspired him to chose his name, and the reason why he was able to pass on in such a peaceful manner. Even if people think that it was his absolute trust in Yuuki, I beg to differ. But this is all just a story, so enjoy yourself to the fullest. 
> 
> -AskYukiko


End file.
